Slow and Steady
by Willowsnake
Summary: Seto and Joey take "slow and steady wins the race" to a whole new level. REVISED!


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature (Unless Otherwise Noted) – Sexual Themes, Language

* * *

**Slow and Steady (Rated M)**

"Dammit!" Joey yelled, about ready to launch his duel disk at Kaiba's head. He'd lost to him in a duel…_again_. Why couldn't he ever beat him at anything? "There's gotta be somethin' I can beat ya at!"

Kaiba just stood there, smirking as he let his eyes roam up and down the blond as if trying to find an answer to that very question. "There might be one thing," the brunet taunted.

"Huh?" Joey was confused. Was Kaiba actually suggesting that there was something he was better than him at? If so…WHAT THE HELL WAS IT?

The brunet walked up to him, his eyes looking intently into the blond's. "This could be quite interesting."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"You want to beat me at something, right?"

Joey nodded dumbly.

"Then be at my mansion in half an hour. I'll be waiting," Kaiba said, turning on his heel and leaving, but not before he looked back over at him and winked.

The blond just gaped as Kaiba left, wondering what the fuck _that_ had meant. And what in the world had he gotten himself into?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

"I'm here to see Kaiba," Joey said to the…butler-looking person who'd answered the door.

"You must be Mr. Wheeler. Master Kaiba said you'd be arriving. Follow me," the man responded, leading him inside. "You'll find him upstairs. His room is the first door on the left."

The blond nodded in understanding and cautiously made his way up the stairs. He was going to Kaiba's bedroom? Why would he have to go there? Well, whatever. If it meant beating the brunet at _something_, he was all in.

Upon reaching Kaiba's bedroom door, the blond knocked hesitantly and awaited a response. When he heard nothing, he opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped into the room. And as he closed the door back, also as quietly as he could, the door made a strange clicking sound—well, maybe not strange—but it was that type of sound that would send anyone into a panic.

The door had automatically locked itself.

Which only meant one thing.

He was locked in a room with Kaiba!

Clawing at the evil door, he desperately tried to find some way to open it, yet to no avail. What the hell was going on?

"It won't open."

Joey spun around when he heard Kaiba's voice and shrieked. "WHY IS YOUR PENIS NAKED?"

"Would you rather it wear a condom?" the brunet smirked.

The blond went back to clawing at the door, but he froze when he felt Kaiba's naked form press against his back. "Let me out!"

"But didn't you want to beat me at something?" The brunet's voice was low and almost primal, and he could feel his hot breath against his ear. It made the hairs on the blond's neck stand up.

"Yeah, but it didn't include ya bein' naked!"

Kaiba chuckled deeply from behind him. "If I had said that it did, you wouldn't have come. And I really wanted you to come."

Boy, that sounded dirty. It was making Joey's mind wander over to the file in his brain that held the rated R fantasies about him and Kaiba. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was actually dreaming.

"Before we get any further, can ya do me a favor and pinch me?" Joey asked. When all the brunet did was pinch him in the ass, the blond concluded that not only was this real, but it was a real life _fantasy_! He'd hit the fucking jackpot!

Gulping slightly, Joey turned around to face the towering—and naked—brunet. "Um…what did ya have in mind about this beatin' ya thing?"

"I knew you'd eventually see things my way," Kaiba stated smugly. "Firstly, I'd like for you to get naked."

"Why do I go—"

"Just do it."

"But—"

"Do it now," the brunet ground out.

"Okay," the blond eeped. "Just…don't look."

"I'm going to be looking sooner or later, so just undress and get it over with. Then we can move on."

Move on? Just what the hell were they gonna do? Joey didn't know whether to be aroused or mortified.

Choosing to go the route of removing his clothing, he gulped again when he noticed Kaiba watching every single move he made with…lust? Was that _lust_ he saw in his eyes? Oh, gods. Kaiba was going to rape him, wasn't he?

"Not bad…Puppy."

"Puppy? Who the hell are ya callin' a puppy?"

"You."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know, but it's just so easy to tick you off," replied Kaiba. "Shall we proceed?"

"Proceed to what?"

"Our contest."

"What kinda contest?"

"One I think you'll enjoy very much," he responded mysteriously. "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, Puppy. I've seen all those naughty thoughts pass through your eyes."

"Huh?" He _knew_?

"But that's all right, Puppy. I've had similar thoughts myself," the brunet continued. "So we'll have our little contest to see if you're better than me at something, but we'll also play around with a fantasy that I know we both share."

Swallowing hard, Joey replied, "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Blowjobs."

"What?"

"We're going to give each other blowjobs. And whoever makes the other last the longest before cumming will be the winner," Kaiba explained.

"Wait…ya mean if ya suck me off and I cum sooner than ya do when I suck ya off, I win?"

"More or less," the brunet answered with a nod.

This was like a dream come true! The _guy_ of his dreams was gonna give him a blowjob and he was gonna do it back!

"You're on," said Joey, already feeling triumphant.

"I take it you'd like to go first then?"

The blond nodded his head vigorously.

Kaiba grabbed him by the wrist and led him over to the bed. But when the brunet started to lie down on his back, Joey realized he'd misinterpreted. Kaiba had meant for him to suck _him_ off first…not the other way around.

"The person being sucked off will hold a stopwatch. When the blowjob begins, the timer starts. When the person cums, they stop the time and record it. Whoever has the longest time will win," stated Kaiba. "Ready, Puppy?"

Joey swallowed hard and let his eyes glance down at Kaiba's already upright erection; his own was that way as well. This…wouldn't be too hard. Plus, he was really going to enjoy it.

Crawling onto the bed, his head hovering over Kaiba's erection, he said, "I'm ready."

"Then go."

Leaning down, Joey gently licked the base of the brunet's hardened member. Letting the tip of his tongue slowly travel up to the top, he planted a small kiss on the head before engulfing the brunet's length in his mouth.

Kaiba's breath hitched as he did so, trembling ever so slightly as he felt the blond's mouth working wonders on him. "I never thought your mouth would be good for something other than talking."

Not wanted to hear the brunet speak another word, he sucked on his harder. This made Kaiba slam his head back against the pillows and buck his hips, urging his to go faster.

Joey complied. He bobbed his head up and down, his lips and tongue making contact with as much of the brunet as he could. Hearing Kaiba pant and moan his name was almost more than he could take, especially when the brunet started gently running his hands through his hair—as if they were lovers or something.

Picking up his pace so as to banish such thoughts, he sucked harder. And then Kaiba came, filling Joey's mouth with his seed, which he eagerly swallowed.

Sitting back, the blond took in the results of his actions. Kaiba lay there, sweaty and panting. Joey was overjoyed. _He _had done that.

"What was my time?" the blond asked.

The brunet raised the stopwatch to his face. "Six minutes and twenty-seven seconds."

Joey grinned. That wasn't a bad time for giving his first blowjob.

"It's my turn now, Puppy."

Suddenly, the blond found himself lying on his back, a predatory grin on Kaiba's face. The brunet gave him the stopwatch and gravitated toward his erection.

"I'm ready whenever y—shit!" Joey almost didn't have a chance to start the time. Before he knew it, Kaiba had already started.

But why was he going so damn _slow_? Sure, it felt good, but he wanted—no, needed—for him to go faster.

"Kaiba," he whined, trying to buck his hips in order to speed up the pace, yet to no avail. The brunet had decided holding his damn _hips_ down was a better idea.

Well, he had hands of his own, didn't he?

Reaching down for Kaiba's head, he made an attempt to bob the brunet's head up and down just a _tad_ bit faster.

Boy, did that plan backfire.

Whenever Joey tried to increase Kaiba's pace himself, the brunet would swallow him completely and just stay there, licking at his base until the blond moved his hands away again. It was enough to drive the blond insane.

DID HE NOT HAVING A FUCKING GAG REFLEX OR SOMETHING?

Joey panted, beginning to feel breathless. He really needed to cum. The pressure was just getting too intense. But…should he really beg for Kaiba to do more?

Ah, what the hell. Screw his pride. He was horny.

"Kaiba, please," the blond wheezed. "Faster, please. Harder."

Joey swore that he felt the brunet smirk, but the damn bastard still kept his fucking slow and steady pace! He was going to kill the fucker when he got off!

If…he got off…

"Kaiba!" Joey whimpered, his hands holding onto the brunet's hair.

Well, the blond _did _receive an answer to his plea; however, it wasn't what he'd been expecting. Oh, no. Instead of picking up the pace, Kaiba had decided to fondle his balls instead.

"Shit!" Joey felt himself explode in Kaiba's mouth, and when he came fully, the blond collapsed on the bed in an exhausted heap.

Kaiba, satisfied with his accomplishment, crawled up the blond's body and gently laid on top of him while taking the stopwatch out of his hands. "It looks like my time is fourteen minutes and twelve seconds. I win."

"Bastard," Joey mumbled as he tried to push Kaiba off of him, but the brunet stayed put.

"You're not going anywhere, Puppy," he said softly.

"Oh, yeah? Why? Ya need to gloat about how inferior I am now?"

"No, Puppy. Absolutely not," replied Kaiba, surprising Joey by cupping his face in his hands. He gently stroked the blond's cheekbones with his thumbs. "I want you to _stay_."

Joey felt his heart skip a beat. It seemed like there was more to what the brunet was saying than he was letting on. "What do ya mean?"

"We shared something very _personal_, Puppy," Kaiba began, his tone becoming serious. "I've never done that with anyone before. _Anyone_. And I've always had more of an interest in you than is healthy, I'm sure."

"Are ya sayin' ya like me?" Joey thought he might as well get to the point.

Kaiba stared at him for a few seconds before speaking again. "Yes."

"Then why the hell didn't ya just say that? But, no! Ya gotta do it the long and confusin' way! Invitin' me over to do some sex game thing! Ya shoulda just said ya liked me!"

"And if I had?"

It was Joey's turn to smirk. "We woulda done a whole lot more than just blowjobs."

Uh, oh. The predatory look was back on Kaiba's face again! "I take it that's your way of saying _you _like _me_?"

"Um…yeah."

"Good. Because I'm not nearly done with you yet."

* * *

**End**


End file.
